The Hand That Rocks the Mabel/Gallery
'Lil Gideon Commercial S1e4 the mystery shack.png S1e4 stans takes money.png S1e4 watching tv.png S1e4 tiger fist.png S1e4 full tiger image.png S1e4 tiger fist logo.png S1e4 doves.png S1e4 gideon silhouetted.png S1e4 tent of telepathy.png S1e4_carla.png S1e4 stan taking off suit.png.png S1e4 not a fraud.gif S1e4 stan parking car.png S1e4 gideon truck.png S1e4 stan angry.png S1e4 mabel finds loophole.png S1e4 grunkle stan exiting outhouse.png Tent of Telepathy S1e4 tent.png S1e4 Bud happly waiting.jpg S1e4 gideons psychic sack.png S1e4 Hank falls for the sack.png S1e4 wife puts money in the sack.png S1e4 Hank watching the show.png S1e4 alternate soos.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 gideon makes you say awwww.png S1e4 fight for gideons cape.png S1e4 gideon song.png S1e4 gideon using amulet.png S1e4 blubs.png S1E4 Gideon guesses Mabel's name.jpg S1e4 mabel name sweater.png S1e4 Lil' Gideon.png S1e4 gideon finale.png S1e4 tired gideon.png S1e4 Hank leaving the Tent.png S1e4 i love Mabel's sweater here.gif S1e4 'Lil Gideon checking.png Asking Mabel Out S1e4 mabel bedazzled face.png S1e4 mabel laughing.PNG S1e4 mabel cough rinestones.png S1e4 gideons dressing room.png S1e4_dipper_with_2_goof.png S1e4 mabel's makeover.png S1e4 factory.PNG S1e4 opera glasses.png S1e4 looking at main street.PNG S1e4 evil gideon.png S1e4 Smiling.jpg S1e4 gideon begs for a date.png S1e4 gideon sniffs mabels hair.png First Date S1e4 playing videogames.png S1e4 mabel wins.png S1 e4 stuffed dodo by door.png S1e4 gideon arrives.png S1e4 mabel on floor.PNG S1e4 restaurant.PNG S1e4 mabel and gideons date.png S1e4 people let gideon do what he wants.png S1e4 at the restaurant.PNG S1e4 jean luc with gideon.PNG S1e4 unhappy mabel.PNG S1e4 Lobster.png S1e4 macaw landing.png S1e4_mabel_gideon_date.png S1e4 a crowd gathers.png S1e4 unnamed doctor.png Stan Doesn't Approve S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 gideon newspaper.png S1e4 wendy showing her cell.png S1e4 thinking of couple names.png S1e4 A shocked Stan.jpg S1e4 Stan about to take action.jpg S1e4 This ends right now.jpg s1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 checking the door.png S1e4 gideons house.png S1e4 no pardon for this garden.png S1Ee4 Bud looks mad.jpg S1e4 grunkle stan meets bud gleeful.jpg S1e4 Why Stanford Pines.jpg S1e4 Out of the way Bud.jpg S1e4 You must come in for tee.jpg S1e4 All the way from Columbia.jpg S1e4 living room.PNG S1e4 Bud is proud of his home.jpg S1e4 Stan looks like an actual old man.jpg S1e4 complementing the painting.png S1e4 Bud holding cups.jpg S1e4 bud talks to stan.png S1e4 The Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy.jpg Breaking up with Gideon S1e4 reading the book.png S1e4 mabel gets a lobster.png S1e4 questioning.png MabelWaves.gif S1e4 on the lake.png S1e4 mabel fireworks.png S1e4 hallway livingroom entrance.png S1e4 stan is fat.png S1e4 mabel in sweater land.png S1e4_dipper_mabel_hug.png S1e4 inside the Club.png S1e4 breaking up with gideon.png S1e4 Boing.gif S1e4 mabel talking.PNG Gideon's Revenge S1e4 psychic powers.png S1e4 buy or sell you.png S1e4 fair enough.png S1e4 burning picture.png S1e4 toby determined.png S1e4 writing notes.png S1e4 shandra jimenez's number.png S1e04 412 Gopher Road.png S1e4 Address on the notepad.jpg S1e4 gideon sitting in chair.png S1e4 enjoy the scenery.png S1e4 gideons warning.png S1e4 angry gideon in chair.png|LIAR! S1 E4 You turned her againest me!.png S1e4 she was my peach dumpling.png S1e4 amulet push.png S1e4 crashing into gideons.png S1e4 love this scene.png S1e4 MS gift shop.png S1e4 talking to wendy.png S1e4 Pitt cola machine.png Grunkle Stan was right about you.png S1e4 gideon with doll.png S1e4 gideon blunt object.png S1 E4 Dipper with a bat.png S1e4 flying scissors.png S1e4 choking dipper.png S1e4 falling of a cliff.png S1e4 mabel with amulet.png S1e4 amulet destruction.png Ending S1e4 Cheers.jpg S1e4 Bud say hi to Gedion.jpg S1e4 Bud before ripping the contract.jpg S1e4 Bud and Gedion are mad at Stan.jpg S1e4 pines family has invoked my fury.png S1e4 vengence .png S1e4 try and catch me.png S1 E4 Gideon.png S1e4 Family togetherness.gif S1 E4 Grunkle Stan Dipper and Mabel.png S1e4 gideon makes doll.png S1e4 mabel doll.png S1e4 stan doll.png S1e4 dipper doll.png S1e4 book 2.png S1e4 bezazzle soos.PNG S1e4 closing credits.png S1e4 i feel like some endless dancing.gif S1e4 Your all fired.jpg Category:Episode galleries